SML Movie: Charleyy vs Doofy/Transcripts
(The Episode starts of with Bowser in his room with the remote it his hand) * Bowser: Oh man! I can't wait to watch Charleyy and Friends, Its my favorite show! * (The TV Turns on and an episode of Charleyy and Friends plays. It shows Charleyy next to a burning oven. He turns to the camera.) * Charleyy. Oh hi guys! I'm Charleyy! (Cheering can be heard in the backround.) And today, I'm making meatloaf, but the oven is on fire. Hmm what can I do? (He thinks for a while. Then a 2D light bulb appears on top of his head) I know! I can use my Trusty fire extinguisher! Now where did I put that darn thing. Ooh I know, I left it in the basement. Let's go get it. (Charleyy runs to the basement, and finds the fire extinguisher.) Aha! (He grabs it and runs up stairs to the kitchen) Alright Mrs. Fire, say hello to Mr. Fire Extinguisher. Now kiss! (He activates the fire extinguisher but it doesn't work.) Darn, looks like it's empty, (He drops it) Looks like i'm going to have to fight fire, WITH FIRE! (He grabs a jug of gasoline and throws it in the oven, then there's a huge explosion and Charleyy is seen outside covered in dust) Oh man, what happened? (Charleyy looks behind him and sees firetrucks taking out a huge fire which is on the area where his house normally is) My home! Well at least I don't have to pay rent again! (He smiles and a laugh track is heard, the episode ends) * Bowser: (Laughs) Aw man I love Charleyy. Charleyy and Friends is the greatest show ever. (He laughs again) You know what, i'm thirsty. I'ma get myself a glass of water. (Bowser is then in the kitchen, he gets a glass of water.) Ahhh, perfect. (He's about to drink when he hears Bowser Junior, Joseph and Cody.) What? Why are they laughing? I'ma go see what's going on! (Bowser enters the living room where Junior is there with his friends) * Junior: (Laughs with Cody and Joseph) Ooh wait guys, here's another episode! (Doofy the Dragon plays on TV) * Doofy: Hey kids, I'm Doofy the dragon, and today, I'm going on a sky diving trip. I got my gear on and i'm gonna jump on that X mark there! Here we go! (He jumps off the plane) Weeeeeeeeee!! I love sky diving. Weeeeeee- OH SHI- (Doofy hits the ground hard, he doesn't move. Doofy's Ex Wife comes up) * Doofy's Ex Wife: Hey kids! You're probably why Doofy isn't moving. Well it's because he forgot one thing. Can anybody think of what he forgot? * Junior: Uh... parachute? * Doofy's Ex Wife: The answer is parachute. Doofy forgot to activate his parachute! * Junior: Oh my god! I got it right! * Joseph: Great job dude! * Cody: Yeah well done! (All three of them laugh) * Bowser: (Confused) I don't get it why's it all funny. * Junior: Oh man, Doofy the dragon is the greatest show ever! * Cody: Yeah man! * Joseph: Woohoo! * Junior: Hahaha! * Bowser: (Triggered) Now listen up maggot, Doofy is nothing compared to Charleyy. * Junior: *gasp* How dare you talk about Doofy like that! (The two of them stare at each other angrily. Then Chef PeePee comes in) * Chef PeePee: Alright Junior tell your friends to go home, It's bed time! * Junior: But Chef PeePee, I dont wanna go to bed, can we stay up for like... forever? * Chef PeePee: What!? No! You're going to bed right now. * Junior: Aww... Well bye guys. * Cody: *sigh* Bye Junior. (Cody leaves) * Joseph: Bye dude. (Jospeh leaves) * (The scene switches to the bathroom where Junior enters to brush his teeth. There he sees Jeffy.) * Junior: Oh Jeffy. My dad is stupid. Doofy the Dragon is much better than stupid Charleyy and friends. (Jeffy nods a little) Well i'll see you tommorow. Good night Jeffy. (Junior leaves the room) * W.I.P Category:Transcripts